


First Assignment

by strange_glow



Series: Virus Prequals [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_glow/pseuds/strange_glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 18, Brad and Yuuji are learning how tight the chains are for those the Three have approved of.</p><p>This is part four of Virus Prequals.   If Yuuji being Yohji Kudoh in the future confuses you, read Broken Strings first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Assignment

 

Brad wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his towel.  He’d been expecting this, thinking he was ready for it. Now that it was here, the envelope with its red and black border delivered while he was in gymnasium, resting against his pillow, his name hand written on it in almost incomprehensible old fashioned seutterlin, he wanted to just back out and claim he’d never seen it. 

 

He did what came best to him now days.  He sat down and waited.

 

Yuuji came in maybe twenty or thirty minutes later and stopped short, seeing him sitting there still in his gym clothes.  “Brad?” he eyes went to the bed.  “Uh-oh.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Brad said again. 

 

Yuuji dropped his over stuffed messenger bag on his own bed, the books spilling out, and stepped over to take a better look.  “Yep, it’s you alright.  They didn’t get the wrong bed.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You already know what the assignment is?”

 

“Nope.  Haven’t decided to open it yet.  Until I decide to open it, the time line goes nowhere.”

 

“You can’t stop time,” Yuuji looked at him. 

 

“I can sure as hell put my foot out and trip it,” Brad stated.

 

“This is not the enemy,” the blond pointed to the envelope.  “Putting a hole in it will not make it go away,” he said, voice tightening with stress.

 

“You always get in such a panic,” Brad said, remaining right where he was. 

 

“Because it’s always a matter of ‘oh my god, they’ll kill him’ with you,” he insisted.  “Why can’t you just suck it up and obey?  Stop double thinking and trying to find ways around everything!”

 

Brad looked up at him.  “The _last_ time I was unthinkingly obedient, I ended up here,” he said coldly.

 

“And what would you have done out there?” Yuuji went to get a clean clothes from his side of the dresser.  “You belong here.”

 

“A hell of a lot more than in here,” Brad glared at the envelope. 

 

“Knowing you, you would have been arrested and in jail for life long before now,” Yuuji drawled.  “Brad, you know you can’t leave this room without opening that.  You can’t leave it for later.  Just do it and let’s get a shower and go eat, I’m starving.”

 

“You’re always starving, learn some self control.”

 

“Not on meatloaf night, you’re out of your mind,” Yuuji pulled the hair tie off his pony tail and rubbed the back of his head.  “Come on, just open it!  It’s probably nothing more than ‘kill X without anyone knowing it’s you or how, and no weapons other than what’s in the room at the time’.”

 

“How would you know what it might be?  You haven’t gotten yours yet.”

 

“Because I can make people tell me all their secrets,” Yuuji flashed his ‘sexy’ look, using ‘the voice’. 

 

“Who was the victim?” 

 

“There is a limit to what I want to know,” Yuuji looked a bit alarmed. 

 

“Such a good little soldier,” Brad got up and snatched the envelope off the pillow.  He held it, looking down at it. 

 

“Just do it,” Yuuji said. 

 

Brad frowned, “ _Shit,_ ” he stated, and opening the envelope was secondary to the vision.  He tossed it on his desk unopened, and put the paperweight on it.    

 

Yuuji opened his eyes wider at him, the ‘what are you, crazy?’ look on his face.

 

Brad shook his head. “Shower,” he said, getting his clothes. 

 

“But you have to open it!” Yuuji said.  “It’s against the rules.”

 

“Fuck them, I’m a precog.  I know what’s in it now, word for word.  And if they challenge me, I’ll tell them.”

 

Yuuji sighed heavily.  “You’re just asking for it.”

 

“So are _they,_ ” Brad said meanly. 

 

                *             *             *

 

Brad’s eyes flicked to the desk when they came back from supper.  No one had touched it.  They themselves hadn’t discussed it over their meal.  The rule was you didn’t talk about even getting one, let alone what it was about. 

 

“So,” Yuuji said, sitting down on the end of his bed.  “What now? Pub or—?” he indicated the envelope with a finger.

 

“It’s nothing imperative,” Brad said, unbuttoning his cuffs.   

 

“Oh?”Yuuji’s curiosity was going to win out over self preservation yet again.

 

“Don’t even try it,” Brad warned him.  “They _will_ interrogate you, you know that.”

 

Yuuji crossed his arms in a sulk.  “Alright.  Just answer me.  Are you going to do it or be a brat and get yourself shot?”

 

Brad frowned.  “I’m going to have to.” He took his shirt off and hung it up on the window curtain rod where it would air out for the next day.

 

“And it’s not—?” Yuuji pointed to himself.

 

“Don’t be absurd.  You’re a legacy student, they wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh, don’t even think they won’t,” Yuuji said. “All the trouble we’ve gotten into, they might decide they can’t handle more than one of us.”  He leaned over to find his boots, fishing under the bedspread.  “Then let’s go out,” he paused in tugging on his boot.

 

“Sarazawa,” Brad walked over, looking down at him.  He reached to touch the dark golden hair. “No flirting tonight, all right?” he asked mildly.  “Just us having a good time, okay?”

 

Yuuji looked up at him.  “It’s that bad?”

 

Brad closed his eyes.  “We’re not supposed to discuss it.”

 

Yuuji caught his wrist and held it, green eyes hard. “Then don’t talk.”

 

Brad tried to draw back, looking at him.  Yuuji held onto him, firmly, shaking his head slowly. 

 

Brad drew a breath and let it out slowly.  He put the tip of his thumb to Yuuji’s lower lip, lightly running it along the soft, rounded pink skin.   “I—I’ve made up my mind,” he said softly.  “I want the first time to be with you.”

 

Yuuji looked distressed, then licked his lips and swallowed.  “Brad,—.”

 

“Just us, having a good time,” Brad said again. 

 

Yuuji stood up and put his arms around him.  He held him tight, then tighter, angry tears forming.  “Just us,” he promised in a harsh whisper.

 

                *             *             *

Two weeks later, Brad got up and picked up his pants, stepping into them. 

 

“You’re in a hurry,” Sylvia Lin said.  “Why can’t you ever stay for a little while?”

 

He sat down to put his shoes back on, “What’s the point?” he asked.

 

She blinked, gathering up the sheet to cover herself against the chill air.  “Well, it’s just that,” she sighed. “You _are_ a cold bastard, aren’t you?”

 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, after all the effort I put into this relationship,” he said curtly.

 

“Sometimes I wonder,” she said, watching him stand up and pick up his shirt.  He really was quite good at it.  All those lovely muscles in all the right places.  And handsome.  She doubted there was a more handsome boy in the whole school with his coloring.  She thought he might have some Chinese in him, with that thick coal black hair, broad cheeks and tilted eyes.  She’d been more than flattered when that good for nothing Sarazawa had informed her that he’d caught Brad Crawford, the school horror, checking her out. 

 

He slid an arm into the shirt’s sleeve, “Well, you needn’t trouble yourself any more.  I’m sorry I’m not that romantic or exciting.” He buttoned up with precise little movements.  “No, don’t protest, I’m a precog.  I don’t like emotional drama, it’s like watching boring repeats.”

 

“What are you _saying?_ ” she protested, then realized she’d done it anyway.  Well damn him! 

 

“Oh, shut up,” he said, picking up his jacket. 

 

“Brad, will you explain to me what’s going on here?  Just because you see everything happen before it does doesn’t mean I know what the hell you’re talking about!”

 

He took his glasses out of his jacket pocket and put them on, and something in the way he looked at her now chilled the whole room, despite the physical effort that had left her covered in sweat only  moments ago.  He went over a framed picture on the wall opposite the bed, and reached up to pick something off the top middle of the ornately carved frame.  He wrapped what ever it was up in his handkerchief and stuffed it in to the back pocket of his slacks.  Then he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and slid out an envelope folded in three, holding it up between two fingers so that she could see the black and red boarder. 

 

She froze, her face going blank. 

 

“Let’s open this now, shall we?” Brad said, and peeled the envelope open finally, sliding out the folded paper inside and looking at it.  “Student Brad Crawford, your assignment is …”

 

“You’re not to read that aloud!” she panicked.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll want to hear this,” he said.  “’Your assignment is to seduce _and_ bed Student Sylvia Lin, Level C telekinetic.  Abilities including levitation of herself, and small objects, as well as hand to hand combat skills.  Succeed and she will be placed on the list for possible members of a team you will be heading in the future.  Proof of consummation required.’” He folded the paper up with the one hand and stuffed it back into the envelope in the other.   “Now seriously, you’d think they’d find a better way to determine whether I’m capable of getting it up with a woman or not, wouldn’t you?  And anyone can see where this is heading for you, pre-cog or not.”

 

Her mouth was still open.  Reality was sinking in.

 

“Oh, no _hard_ feelings,” he said in mocking protest.  “After all, you could have said ‘no’ at any time.”

 

“But—the team assignment—,” she said, half hoping still, ambition getting the better of her.  “You’re going to be a team leader.” 

 

“No, I don’t think so,” he said simply.  “You’re too easily swayed by emotion, and you didn’t even realize you might have been being recorded.  This is Rosencruz.   You let your guard down simply because you were flattered?  You’ll be lucky to get on anyone’s team if you don’t have to fuck them first.” he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

 

*             *             *

 

“ _You’re_ in a mood,” Yuuji half laughed, as Brad kissed him across his chest and shoulders after having tackled him onto the bed and pulled off his shirt.

 

Brad ran a hand over sleek muscles, his eyes focused on every plane and  curve of his favorite face.  “I’ve done what they ordered, there’s no reason to bother with it anymore.”

 

Yuuji stroked his black hair, still shower damp strands falling back down again to shade light brown eyes.  “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

Brad took Yuuji’s hand and kissed his fingertips, then twined his fingers into Yuuji’s and held his hand close to his own chest.  “They’ve made their point.  I’m on their chain and they can yank it any time they want.  But I’ve been sure of _this_ from the day you _deliberately got detention_ just to gain my trust, you rotten liar.”

 

Yuuji laughed, and Brad wanted to just envelope and absorb him, somehow to keep him a part of himself forever.  He had to settle for ridiculously long sloppy kisses and even more ridiculously messy  and emotional sex. 

 

 _It’s different,_ he thought, _with someone you wanted to be with._  Someone you liked so much, you didn’t care if they did embarrassingly gross things that actually did feel—well—rather nice. 

 

*             *             *

 

“Are you sure?” Yuuji asked.  They were in the study hall, books and notes scattered over the table, and a map of the school under the mess.  “ _You?_ ”

 

“It’s the only way I’m going to pass Mid-terms now,” Brad said.  “I can’t take the humiliation of getting anything less than 99% on anything, you know that.”  He’d always deliberately held back 1% just to piss his professors off.  The valuable time he’d had to waste flattering that stupid girl into making a fool of herself had taught him one thing.  If you had to ‘make’ someone like you, who the fuck needed them?  He looked at Yuuji, who was leaning over the table on his crossed arms, smiling  at him in an insipid way.  “Stop that.”

 

Yuuji grinned.  “Stop what?”

 

“Looking ridiculous.”

 

“What?  I’m just looking at you.” 

 

“You’re supposed to be helping me plan our break in.”

 

“You’re adorable when you’re plotting,” Yuuji cooed at him. 

 

Brad’s face went blankly evil. “I’m going to count to ten and then shoot you in the testicles; left, then right, if you don’t stop that.”

 

Yuuji said up, all business now.  “How do you know you’ll be able to get into the safe?”

 

“As soon as I lay hands on it, the possibilities will start to ripple through the time line,” Brad said.  “I’ll just pick the combination or code out of the ones that lead to the safe opening.”

 

“If you say so,” Yuuji said. 

 

“You’re in charge of getting us in.”

 

“Done,” the blond smiled.  “And if they catch us?”

 

“They won’t,” Brad looked at the plans.  “Because you’re going to fiddle the security system with an EMP time bomb.”

 

“That will knock out the whole school, what if the safe is wired into the system?” Yuuji hissed at him, making sure no one was paying attention to them.  The hall was mostly empty and the only students near them had headphones on, listening to music, which was why they had picked this table. 

 

“Hmm,” Brad said.  “That could be a problem.  We have to find out ahead of time, but it seems to me they’d be smart to have any safes in the school separate from the system.   How would they get things out in a real emergency situation?”

 

“True,” Yuuji said.  “We can hope.  Too bad this is a one time thing, or we could do a run through.”

 

“Life isn’t likely to toss us run-throughs,” Brad said.  “Keep that sort of mindset up and you’ll be a coward in no time.”  The door to the study hall opened, and they glanced up to see who had come in.  Students learned early to be wary of their surroundings in this school.  “Quick, kiss me,” Brad said, taking off his glasses.

 

Yuuji nearly burst out laughing at the old ruse from too many TV shows and movies, but then again, he’d been wanting a kiss for over an hour now.  He leaned over and Brad’s lips met his.  He forgot about laughing. And a few other things. 

 

“Crawford,” Sylvia stated coldly.  

 

They broke it off, and Brad put his glasses back on to look up at her as she stood over the table.  He said nothing, not even an ‘oh it’s you’. 

 

Yuuji’s hand was over Brad’s on the table, he didn’t move it away, but curled his fingers around it more.

 

“I wanted to ask you,” she said, chin up, body stiff with bitterness.  “If it was only because they told you to.  But I see it was.”

 

“Rest assured that if it were not an order, I wouldn’t have done such a gutless and ungentlemanly thing,” Brad said, making it clear he had null interest in her at all.

 

She looked like she didn’t know whether to throw a screaming fit or attack him for a few moments.  Then she took a deep breath and nodded.  “You were rude, but you were right.  I was a fool.  Lesson learned.”  She looked at Yuuji.  “And if I were you, I’d watch my back, _Sarazawa_.  You know how the Elders feel about inverts.” 

 

Yuuji tilted his head a little and gave her a pert look. “You could at least thank me for how good he was in bed, Sylvia.  I taught him everything he knows.”

 

She glared at him, then telekinetically threw every book on the table at him. 

 

Yuuji barely managed to keep from getting his nose broken as she stomped away.  “Crazy bitch!” he called after her.  Everyone else looked up from their studies to note the sudden disturbance. 

 

Brad laughed and started collecting the books that had fallen on his side.  “You asked for it.”

 

“Why the hell did you fob her off with that nonsense,” Yuuji demanded, standing up to collect his books from under the table and around it.

 

“Hoh, is that jealousy?” Brad asked, amazed.  “Because unlike you, I don’t blow up my bridges.  We’ll have to work with her in the future, you jackass.  I’d rather have her in neutral territory until I have to shoot her.”

 

Yuuji set his books on the table and looked down at him. “You would, too, wouldn’t you?”

 

Brad smiled coldly. 

 

 

 Note:

Sylvia Lin has a rough part in WK, in the Drama CDs for Schwarz.  It’s indicated that Brad banged her without it being anything special to him, so you have to wonder why he even bothered.  She ends up irritating the hell out of him and he shoots her just to shut her up.  Oddly he never shoots Schuldig for the same thing.  Poor Sylvia, the school bicycle.  Everyone’s had a ride. 

There will be short stories for 20, 24 and 26, then I'll go back to the main Virus arc sometime this Summer.  


End file.
